nightmare: a high flyers love and the animals drug
by XoJokersXo
Summary: Looks like a high flying Jeff Hardy and the Animal Dave Batista will have their lives turned upside down when the deadman's daughter enters their lives.  Who will she choose and will it end in a grave or not.


**Storyline:**** Nightmare's contract is on the line at NO WAY OUT !**

**Tonight it will be Nightmare and Jeff Hardy facing Melina and Johnny Nitro.**

**Shawn , John, and Dave will be all chatting as Jeff and Nightmare walk pass them going to stretch before their match. Even though their supposed to be enemies in real life Nightmare and Jeff are great friends. There will be a sort of love triangle. With Dave falling for his opponents daughter which he will be facing him at Wrestle Mania 23 . Since Nightmare and Jeff are enemies it seems that they won't help each other. While Dave and Nightmare are going out her and Jeff's competition will grow but then one night Melina and Johnny Nitro will go after Nightmare first but then also go after Jeff. When they have Jeff handcuffed to the ropes they will say see no ones going to save you but Nightmare runs out to help him. Thus causing some bond with one another even though they don't talk to each other much. Causing Dave to let jealousy and greed to get in the way of their relationship and causing him to do the unthinkable and harm Nightmare which of course is going to piss off a lot of people that are friends with them. ( means thinking) **

**\m/**

**RAW: **

**Conversation going on between Dave, John ,and Shawn about No Way Out.**

**( D Dave, JC John Cena, S Shawn, J Jeff, and of course N Nightmare)**

**JC: Are you ready for No Way Out?**

**S: yeah since this match we have will be very interesting.**

**D: yeah well don't plan on celebrating yet you still have to face me and the undertaker remember. ( Camera man walks out of the room and the tension is gone and they all laughed.)**

**S: I almost lost it and laughed when you got in my face. ( laughing)**

**JC: hey it didn't help with you either walking in and looking like you got punched in the balls. ( trying to catch his breath)**

**D: Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?**

**JC& S: CLUBBING WITH HOTTIES!**

**D: I guess that answers my ?**

**Jeff walks up to them and joins into the conversation.**

**J: what's up guys?**

**S: Not much you have that match against Johnny Nitro tonight right? **

**( Jeff nods getting the hint a camera man was filming them)**

**J: yeah but I'm still a little sore form that ladder match with Nightmare. Damn she can hit hard . Jeff said while slightly laughing holding his shoulder.**

**J: well I think she has a match against Melina tonight.**

**S: this looks like its going to get interesting.**

**D&J&JC: Why?**

**( Shawn points to the TV. to show Melina bitching as usual at the top of the ramp with Nightmare just waiting for her to come down so she can beat the fuck out of her.) ( M Melina, JN Johnny Nitro, N Nightmare)**

**M: I don't see why I have to face you , you are not even worth my time. I should just be out here to cheer on my man when he wins the I.C. title tonight.**

**JN: That true babe and I will make damn sure I'll win it.**

**( back in the l.r. )**

**J: I'm so going to whoop his ass tonight now. ( back to the match)**

**M: yeah so if you don't mi-**

**N: First of all do you ever shut up?, All your doing is prolonging this match . Second of all Johnny Nitro if your were going to beat Jeff Hardy then you would have done it last time I checked he was still the champion. Yes I have to admit he won and beat me but I would much rather have another match with him then your little whore here.**

**M: you do not talk to me like that**

** N: Then get your ass down here!**

**Melina heads towards the ring doing her entrance with her back turned Nightmare didn't wait for her split she took her by the hair and flipped over the ropes causing her to scream out in pain as the mat connected with her back.**

**( back in the locker room with no cameras)**

**S: oh they pissed her off now their going to need an army to pull her off of her.**

**JC: Did you see that she just gave her the heartbreaker. OW! Damn that had to kill her chest.**

**D: Damn. ( Dave just said to himself as he was checking out Nightmare.)**

**J: Told you she was a hard hitter.**

**(back to the match)**

**The ref counted 1..2..3. And here is your winner Nightmare! The crowd cheered loud as Nightmare's hand was raised but then out of nowhere Nitro attacked her from behind with a steel chair. SMACK! Right to the back. **

**J.R.: OMG! King did you hear that steel collide with Nightmare's back ?**

**King: I did J.R. and it doesn't look good for her cause Melina looks ticked.**

**Melina slowly got up with help from Nitro since you were laid out in the middle of the ring. Just when they go close you jumped up like your father and scared the hell out of them. You then slowly brought your hands to your throat and did the famous your dead sign as what your father does. Melina and Johnny looked at you in horror realizing that you were the undertaker's daughter.**

** Fuck that chair shot is going to be felt in the morning**

**(back in the locker room)**

**S: Oh Shit! Dude she is so going to get them for that. ( as they watched Nitro and Melina run up the ramp as Nightmare stood up as if nothing happened.)**

**JC: Damn she is just like her father scaring people like that.**

**D: Wait a minute… your telling me she is the undertaker's daughter.**

**JC&S: yeah**

**D: No she can't be .. I mean look at her she is gorgeous…**

**S&JC:… ooooooooooo Someone's got a crush….**

**D: No I don't its just I was talking about her skills … yeah I was talking about her skills.**

**S: Just wait till you meet her.**

**D: what are you talking about? When am I going to meet her?**

**JC: How about now**

**( Nightmare comes in and sees the guys so she decides to talk to them and watch Jeff's match but not notice Dave's eyes on you the whole time and Shawn and John are trying so hard not to die of laughter since Dave is pretty much is dumbfounded and doesn't know what to say .)**

**S: Hey DX BABY what's up?**

**N: Nothing just that I so want to get the bitch now.**

**JC: oh someone is pissed ..**

**N: you think? How about you go get hit with a chair from a valley boy and tell me how it feels. ( Nightmare fake glared at John then the two of them just ended up laughing.)**

**S: oh where are my manners?**

**N: you have manners since when?**

**S: hahaha very funny. Dave this is the one and only DX BABY and DX BABY this is the animal Dave Batista.**

**N: no shit Sherlock I know who he is. ( laughing at Shawn)**

**D: Nice to meet you DX BABY … ( they shake hands with Dave still not taken his eyes off of her )**

**They all turned back to the TV. to see Jeff being handcuffed to the ropes and being hit by Melina as Nitro grabs a chair. **

**N: WTH! **

**S: that's not right ( he said staring in disbelief of what was happening)**

**( Jeff's match)**

** what the hell this can't be happening, god damn it**

** Jeff was hit by Melina and then Nitro hit him with the same chair he used on Nightmare earlier.**

**J.R.: This makes me sick for Nitro attacks a diva and now he is attacking Jeff Hardy who can't fight back . This is sick my god sick.**

**King: That might be what you think but looks like their enjoying it. Well Melina is getting the microphone with Nitro still hitting Jeff wonder what she has to say?**

**(Locker room )**

**N: someone has to put her in her place and I mean soon**

**S: I don't like that look you have on your face now**

**JC: Come on Nightmare one of the divas will be out there soon to rescue him **

**D: yeah anyways aren't you two enemies ?**

**N: yeah but still no one deserves that**

**As they all watched in horror.**

**( Back to the ring)**

**M: See Jeff if you only would have just not kicked out and let my baby win you wouldn't be in this spot.**

**JN: yeah Jeff I mean come on is there any one back there that cares your getting your ass beat I don't think so.**

**Nightmare comes through the crowd catching Melina off guard she was about to hit Jeff when you nailed her straight the face causing her to roll out of the ring. Johnny went after you but left the keys to the handcuffs in front of Jeff (stupid move) Jeff got the key and uncuffed himself from the ropes. He stood up and looked at Nightmare then she pushed Nitro at him and Jeff did the twist of fate to him. Then Nightmare pointed to him then the turn buckle for him to do a Swanton bomb. Before he was fully up on the turnbuckle he seen Nightmare roll Melina in the ring and set her up for the kamakze. They both stared at one another then hit their finishers perfectly and with no flaws at all and the crowd went nuts. Jeff and Nightmare stood looking down at their opponents then at one another. The crowd went silent. Then Nightmare walked closer so she was just inches away from Jeff's face. Jeff looked a little confused not knowing if she was going to hit him or not. Nightmare then did something no one expected. She extended her hand out for Jeff to shake. The crowd was in amazement as was Jeff. Nightmare had never done that before and Jeff took her hand and shook it. The crowd just went wild. They both headed up the ramp to the back stage.**

**J.R.: This is the first time ever Nightmare has actually shook someone's hand, not to mention she was the one to put her hand out first.**

**King: Did you see the look on Jeff Hardy's face though J.R. I don't think he expected that from the person he just faced in a ladder match for his title. Wonder what Melina and Nitro are going to do now since it looks like there is a agreement between Nightmare and Jeff Hardy.**

**J.R.: who knows king but up next is the main event Orton faces off against his old tag team partner Edge.**

**( Locker room)**

**S: well looks like you where the someone to put her in her place. ( he said while almost dying of laughter on the floor but shocked when he seen Jeff followed you)**

**JC: well looks like she has a enemy that she can't stop now huh?**

**N: yep she does**

**D: are you going clubbing with us tonight?**

**N: probably that's if dipshit over there will get off the floor ( laughing while pointing to Shawn who was on the floor in tears from laughing so hard)**

**Nightmare then sees that John is on the floor laughing also and then realizes that the dumb asses just to see that they were laughing at a commercial. Nightmare the just gave them a WTF! Look. There was a knock at the door of their locker room.**

**N: well if you two are done laughing let me get the door.**

**( Nightmare in the process of opening the door stepped on Shawn's hand and managed to come close to nailing John in the nuts. When she puts her hand on the handle and pulls it she sees its Jeff Hardy. Then when she is about to say something John pulls her ankles causing her to fall back on to Shawn making Dave burst out in laughter. Jeff just is a gentleman and comes in to help you up.)**

**Nightmare opens the door to reveal a shy looking Jeff Hardy.**

**N: Hey Jeff-**

**JC: hahhahahahah. That's what you get for almost kicking me in the balls.**

**S: owwwwwwwww! That hurt my legs Thanks John**

**Dave is right now dying of laughter**

**N: ow you dickhead! I'm so going to whoop your ass for that later.**

**Jeff walks in and you see he isn't laughing of making fun of you he instead helped you up off of Shawn and the ground. He smiled and he gave you a smile that made you feel a bit embarrassed and made you blush.**

**D: who invited you in ? ( Dave replied in an angry tone changing from the laughter he once had before)**

**S: take a chill pill geez!**

**N: a thanks Jeff I guess ( you replied while trying hard to make sure he didn't notice you blushing**

**JC: hey are you just going to stand here all night and hold Nightmare's hand or are you going to tell us what's happening?**

**Jeff blushed realizing he still had your hand and quickly let go of it.**

**J: well I was just wondering if Nightmare would be my tag team partner for when I face Nitro and Melina next week?**

**N: Hells Yes! I'd love to. oh shit I just said that out loud so far everyone is ok Shawn has a smile on his face not good, John looks happy because he knows I like Jeff and he is friends with him and Dave looks pissed.**

**J: Great um since we have off do you want to practice some with me for the match?**

**N: sure but you have to go clubbing with us tonight then!**

**J: I don't know I don't think I have a ride and I wouldn't want to intrude.**

**Nightmare's thought awww! He is such a gentleman. Damn when he is shy he looks hot. Wait no stop thinking that. Ahhhhhhh!**

**D: to bad then. ( Nightmare scowls at Dave's remark and John seen that and knew Dave was jealous and Nightmare didn't like him acting like an asshole .)**

**N: Don't be silly Jeff your coming with us whether you like it or not.**

**JC: Dude, don't argue she will drag your ass to the club if she has to I know for fact.**

**J: Alright fine then you won I'll go.**

**N: Yes! Haha beat you finally . ( you blushed noticing that Jeff kept smiling at you)**

**S: alright what car are we taking ?**

**D: umm sorry but I can't do it tonight I have um something I need to take care of.**

**(Dave leaves the room and there is awkward silence you realize that Jeff looks worried like it was his fault. But it wasn't so you decided to end the silence.)**

**N: Ok lets go clubbing now!**

**S: Alright, alright calm down and keep a shirt on woman and yes I know that Jeff and John wouldn't mind seeing you topless but settle down we still got to figure out what vehicle were taking.**

**JC: No of course I wouldn't mind seeing her topless look at her and Jeff I know you wouldn't mind either .( John said turning to Jeff making him blush a bit.) We can take my truck but someone is lapping then.**

**J&S&N: Sweet!**

**N: I guess I'm lapping then**

**S: Unless you want one of us men on you yeah.**

**N: Well hell no, Shawn you almost caused me to die of laughter with you on me last time and your not as light as a feather, John you almost crushed me ,and Jeff no offense but I doubt your as light as me. You said trying not to blush as he stared at you with his gorgeous green eyes smiling.**

**J: None taken**

**S&JC: HEY! **

**N: What the truth hurts at times.**

**JC: oh really**

**N: yep! ( Then John looks at you with a evil smirk knowing it will not be good.) John NO!**

**JC: What I'm just looking at you.**

**N: You might be but your face tells a different story. ( John then begins to chase you around the parking lot and you run behind Jeff to save you.)**

**N: No John don't you think about it.**

**JC: Think about what this… ( begins to chase you)**

**S: Run forest run!**

**N: I'm and so going to get you for this CENA!  
(Runs behind Jeff And asks him to save you)**

**( Little did you know that was John's plan to get you to go to Jeff because he can tell Jeff likes you)**

**N: Jeff ( you jumped on his back and whisper in his ear causing him to get a chill up his back.) Save me please …..**

**J: ( he then smiles causing you to blush more and pulls you so you have your legs wrapped around his waist and he is staring at you and then Cena.)**

**J: of course I will but under one condition? ( you look at him trying not to blush at the position he placed you on himself )**

**S: I'm afraid to even ask what that is**

**JC: Come on tell us or I'll just take her from here. ( John trying to get you out of Jeff's arms but he tightens his grip.)**

**J: Hey lets see if she will take my offer first.**

**N: And… That is ?  
J: If I save you from John over there you owe me a Dance tonight.**

**N: Is that it?**

**J: yep and you also get to choose who you lap with on the way to and back.**

**N: Wow! Didn't expect that usually the pervert over there ( points to John ) has some sick ways with his deals so I never agree but for you Mr. Hardy I believe you got your self a deal.**

**S: ok now were done with that lets go!**

**N: Ok then I guess since I'm already on you Jeff would you mind if I sat on your lap?**

**J: Not at all.**

**JC: Oh fine I see how it is runs to your savior fine then **

**N: John you know I love you but I can't help his deal was a better offer than yours are. (you say while sticking your tongue out at him laughing causing Jeff to blush at John's comment)**

**S: Alright lets go.**

**(The whole ride you sat on Jeff's lap and pretty much loved every moment of it. Occasionally you would sees CENA watching you guys. But when the song broken by Seether and Amy Lee came on you know you wouldn't be able to hum because you loved the song way to much. To your surprise Jeff sang the guy part but you surprised him even more when you sang Amy's part of the song causing him to look at you and it was like he loved making you turn from seeing him cause he stared at you when he sang it. )**

**JC: Damn look at the ladies over there man.**

**S: John are you going to be a good boy tonight?**

**JC: hmmmm… maybe?**

**N: I will not be held responsible if you get drunk and I hit you claiming that now**

**J: Hahahah. Well I'm getting some drinks you want any?**

**S: Me and John will come because I know he will end up being smacked by DX BABY!**

**JC: Yeah and as you said before she hits hard**

**N: I love you too John ( fake glares) I'm going to get us a booth.**

**(The guys went to get drinks and seen Jazz come up to Nightmare and ask her something)**

**S: wonder what she wants?**

**( they walk over to the booth you saved them)**

**N: thank you ( You say to Jeff as he hands you your drink)**

**( Shawn sat beside you on the left and Jeff sat by you on the right leaving John beside Shawn.) **

**N: Now children I see the looks on your face ( Looks at Shawn and John) no fotosies you got it because you two end up hitting me in the process and all hell breaks loose.**

**( Jazz walks up as Mis-teeq comes on and you guys go dance to it not noticing you have the guys attention and Shawn is just watching as he sees Batista at the bar with Rey and is watching you as you dance.)**

**Jazz: Looks like your popular with the guys**

**N: what do you mean? ( Jazz nods her head to the table and you see Jeff watching you but you quickly turn your head so he doesn't notice your blushing.)**

**N: Yeah well I owe Jeff tonight I owe him a dance.**

**JEFF' POV**

**Heading out to stretch for my match against the asshole Nitro but my shoulder still kills from fighting Nightmare in that ladder match. I see Shawn and the guys talking so I decide to go talk for a little while I got time**

**J: what's up guys?**

**S: Not much you have that match against Johnny Nitro tonight right? **

**( Jeff nods getting the hint a camera man was filming them)**

**J: yeah but I'm still a little sore form that ladder match with Nightmare. Damn she can hit hard . Jeff said while slightly laughing holding his shoulder.**

**J: well I think she has a match against Melina tonight.**

**S: this looks like its going to get interesting.**

**D&J&JC: Why? oh shit Nightmare looks pissed as hell.**

**( you see the guys wince in pain as she delivered the heart breaker to Melina. )**

**J: told you she is a hard hitter**

**( you head off to go stretch but before you do as you walk past a T.V. you see Nitro hit Nightmare with a chair) that isn't right he is such a jackass**

**( you watch as Nightmare jumps up like the undertaker and does the cut throat sign)**

** Holy shit she just got up like nothing happened**

** Great my match is now**

**( You think as you walk out to the ramp)**

**( Jeff's match)**

**You hit Nitro with every thing you got but Melina distracted the ref . You kicked out at two but then Melina hit you with the belt causing a DQ. She then pulled out handcuffs from her top. Knew that something was in there Nitro grabbed you and began hitting you and then handcuffed you to the ropes still hitting you with rights and lefts. He rolled out of the ring and got the chair he used on Nightmare. this is not going to end well Melina grabbed the microphone and began cursing at me for kicking out at two while Johnny hit me with the chair ow how the hell did Nightmare get up after this? She then goes on to say that no one cares about me getting beat up and I shouldn't be champion. She is about to walk over and slap me when you hear the crowd go nuts. You see Melina get hit in the face and she rolls out of the ring you see it was Nightmare who had attacked her and Johnny stopped and went after her leaving the keys in front of you. what is she doing out here? The jackass left the keys now I'm fucking kicking his ass**

**You undo the handcuffs and she throw Nitro at you. You deliver the twist of fate to him. She then pointed to you and the turn buckle signaling the Swanton bomb as you climbed the turn buckle she grabbed Melina and set her up for the kamakze. You both nailed your finishers in perfect harmony no flaws occurred what so ever . The crowd went nuts as you looked down at Nitro then over to Nightmare who started to walkover to you. Oh shit please not tonight She then is only inches from your face and you look into each others eyes. When you looked into her hazel brown eyes you could see the pain of which she had. You didn't know why but then you just felt a connection with her. Nightmare extended her hand and I was shocked. I neither the less took her hand and shook it. The crowd went nuts. It was the first time ever Nightmare had done that to anyone. I guess I have her respect now and a ally from MNM You both walked up the ramp and you see her head to John's locker room. wonder if their together or something damn if they are You walk up to the door and hear her yelling at Shawn and John. Ok come on Jeff its not like a school crush now knock on the door you think to yourself as you knock on the door. You hear Nightmare yell at John and them to move then you hear them say ow. She opens the door and you see her a little shocked its you but smiles then she is pulled back by someone. You see John had grabbed her ankles and pulled her and she landed on Shawn.**

**N:: Hey Jeff-**

**JC: hahhahahahah. That's what you get for almost kicking me in the balls.**

**S: owwwwwwwww! That hurt my legs Thanks John**

**Dave is right now dying of laughter**

**You thought to be nice and help her up. As you did this you see her smile that your helping her and slightly blush. she has a beautiful smile you thought to yourself**

**D: who invited you in? Man that guy is acting like a dick right now**

**S: take a chill pill geez!**

**N: a thanks Jeff I guess ( she replied while trying hard to make sure I didn't notice her blushing**

**JC: hey are you just going to stand here all night and hold Nightmare's hand or are you going to tell us what is happening?**

**I quickly dropped her hand and blushed causing John to smile because John knows I like her some how I guess he can read my mind or something.**

**J: well I was just wondering if Nightmare would be my tag team partner for when I face Nitro and Melina next week?**

**N: Hells Yes! I'd love to. ( she got quiet and you noticed the looks on the guys faces.)**

** Great she seems really excited to I happy she is tagging with me I'll get to know her better than.**

**J: Great um since we have off do you want to practice some with me for the match?**

**N: sure but you have to go clubbing with us tonight then!**

**J: I don't know I don't think I have a ride and I wouldn't want to intrude. I'm trying to get know her but I don't know how happy the guys will be if I interfere on their fun. But I like her a lot.**

**D: well that is to bad will see you later than I guess. he is such a dickhead**

**You seen the look Nightmare gave him and she looked pissed.**

**N: Don't be silly Jeff your coming with us whether you like it or not.**

**JC: Dude, don't argue she will drag your ass to the club if she has to I know for fact.**

**J: Alright fine then you won I'll go. ( I couldn't say no to her the way she looked at me with those pleading eyes)**

**N: Yes! Haha beat you finally . ( she blushed noticing me smiling at her.)**

**S: alright what car are we taking ?**

**D: umm sorry but I can't do it tonight I have um something I need to take care of.**

**(Dave leaves the room and there is awkward silence you realize that he probably left because of you but hey I was invited.) Someone finally breaks the silence.**

**N: Lets go CLUBBING!**

**S: Alright alright calm down and keep a shirt on woman and yes I know that Jeff and John wouldn't mind seeing you topless but settle down we still got to figure out what vehicle were taking.**

**JC: No of course I wouldn't mind seeing her topless look at her and Jeff I know you wouldn't mind either .( John said turning to me making me blush a bit.) We can take my truck but someone is lapping then.**

**J&S&N: Sweet!**

**N: I guess I'm lapping then**

**S: Unless you want one of us men on you yeah.**

**N: Well hell no, Shawn you almost caused me to die of laughter with you on me last time and your not as light as a feather, John you almost crushed me ,and Jeff no offense but I doubt your as light as me. ( she said trying not to blush because I was smiling and looking at her.)**

**J: None taken**

**S&JC: HEY! **

**N: What the truth hurts at times.**

**JC: oh really**

**N: yep! (I noticed John had a smirk on his face while looking at Nightmare.) John NO!**

**JC: What I'm just looking at you.**

**N: You might be but your face tells a different story. ( John then begins to chase **

**Her around the parking lot and she ran behind me to save her.)**

**N: No John don't you think about it.**

**JC: Think about what this… ( he began to chase her.)**

**S: Run forest run! ( Shawn is sitting there laughing as she is running around John's truck)**

**N: I'm and so going to get you for this CENA!  
( she runs behind me and asks me to save her from John)**

**( Little did you know that was John's plan to get you to go to save her because he can tell you like her.)**

**N: Jeff ( She jumped on my back and whisper in my ear having her breath hit my neck sending chills up my spine in a good way.) Save me please…**

**J: ( I then smile causing her to blush more and pulls her so she has her legs wrapped around my waist and I'm staring at her and then John.)**

**J: of course I will but under one condition? ( she looks at you trying not to blush at the position I placed her on me. )**

**S: I'm afraid to even ask what that is**

**JC: Come on tell us or I'll just take her from here. ( John trying to get her out of my arms but I tightens my grip.)**

**J: Hey lets see if she will take my offer first.**

**N: And… That is ?  
J: If I save you from John over there you owe me a Dance tonight.**

**N: Is that it?**

**J: yep and you also get to choose who you lap with on the way to and back.**

**N: Wow! Didn't expect that usually the pervert over there ( points to John ) has some sick ways with his deals so I never agree but for you Mr. Hardy I believe you got your self a deal. great**

**S: ok now were done with that lets go!**

**N: Ok then I guess since I'm already on you Jeff would you mind if I sat on your lap?**

**J: Not at all. (of course I wouldn't mind her on me)**

**JC: Oh fine I see how it is runs to your savior fine then **

**N: John you know I love you but I can't help his deal was a better offer than yours are. (she says while sticking her tongue out at him laughing causing me to blush at John's comment)**

**(The whole ride she sat on my lap and pretty much I loved every moment of it. Occasionally I would sees CENA watching us. But when the song broken by Seether and Amy Lee came on I know I wouldn't be able to hum because I loved the song way to much. To my surprise Nightmare sang the girl part of it and I sang the guy part of the song causing me to look at her and it was like she was embarrassed so I kept singing and looked at her noticing her smile and her blushing a pink tint on her cheeks. )**

**JC: Damn look at the ladies over there man.**

**S: John are you going to be a good boy tonight?**

**JC: hmmmm… maybe?**

**N: I will not be held responsible if you get drunk and I hit you claiming that now**

**J: Hahahah. Well I'm getting some drinks you want any?**

**S: Me and John will come because I know he will end up being smacked by DX BABY!**

**JC: Yeah and as you said before she hits hard**

**N: I love you too John ( fake glares) I'm going to get us a booth.**

**( us guys made small talk while getting drinks but my gaze would always some how make it back to Nightmare. John noticed and said that take the advantage of the deal we made on the way here.) ( I then see Jazz from ECW walk up to her they talk and we headed back to the table.)**

**N: thank you ( She said to me as I handed her ,her drink)**

**( Shawn sat beside her on the left and I sat by her on the right leaving John beside Shawn.) **

**N: Now children I see the looks on your face ( Looks at Shawn and John) no footosies you got it because you two end up hitting me in the process and all hell breaks loose.**

**( Jazz walks up as Mis-teeq comes on and she pulls Nightmare away to dance. Their laughing having fun not noticing they have all the guys attentions. I noticed Shawn looking at the bar and I see Dave watching her as she grinded with Jazz.) What's he want? ( you looked at Shawn and he was probably thinking the same.) (You returned you gaze back to Nightmare but seen her look at you and she smiled but then quickly turned away and you figured she blushed because Jazz was now laughing at her and Nightmare smacked her.) ( A slow song played and I decided to take advantage of my deal yet some guys came up to them and were really starting to piss me off because the one kept trying to touch Nightmare and she looked like she was going to kill him so I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.)**

**J: Baby are these guys bothering you? ( I asked her and she looked at me and I gave her the go along with it look.)**

**N: No baby they were just leaving**

**( the guys quickly walked away yet still watching waiting for me to leave her alone.)**

**N: Geez do they stalk much.**

**( I laughed a little and whispered in her ear that this doesn't count as my dance. As I whispered it to her I seen her get a chill from my warm breath inches from her neck.)**

**( I began to sway her hips to the beat of the song feeling her relax more as she danced with me.) N: Oh shit!**

**J: what's wrong? ( I then see her gaze to an angry Dave at the bar . She then just shrugs it off and we continue to dance for a few more songs and head back to the booth.) ( we all started talking as John asks me to come get a drink with him.)**

**JC: Jeff come with me to get some more drinks. (he winks at me.) what is CENA up to?**

**(they talk about nightmare and how Jeff is getting attached to her.)**

**Back to normal view**

**Me and Jazz are grinding on each other when a slow song comes on and a bunch of guys come over and their really starting to annoy me. I guess I won't be able to keep my promise on being good as I'm about to take a step forward I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I turn to see Jeff.**

**J: Baby are these guys bothering you? ( he gives me the go along with it look.)**

**N:: No baby they were just leaving**

**( the guys quickly walked away yet still watching waiting for Jeff to leave me alone.)**

**N: Geez do they stalk much.**

**( He laughed a little and whispered in my ear that this doesn't count as his dance. As he whispered it to me I got a chill from his warm breath inches from my neck.)**

**( I began to sway my hips to the beat of the song feeling him relax more as I danced with him.) N: Oh shit! ( I seen Dave over at the bar and he looked pissed but that's all I need another friend ticked at me.)**

**J: whats wrong? Damn he is such a gentleman**

** N: Nothing don worry about it. ( as he swayed your hips to the beat of the music.)**

**(we danced for a while and then headed back to the booth. John volunteered to get more drinks and he had Jeff go with him.)**

**S: Looks like you have a lot of men's attention**

**N: what are you talking about?**

**S: well you have Dave over at the bar who is jealous and you have a Mr. Hardy over there who hasn't taken his eyes off of you since he went to get the drinks with John. ( you turn around and see Jeff watching you but when you make eye contact he quickly turns and John looks from him to you and Laughs.)**

**S: see what I mean.**

**N: yeah I guess you right…wait no fair you can't be right damn…**

**S: ( laughing) hey aren't you the one who saved him, had him save you, have him ask you to dance, and sit on his lap?**

**N: oh SHUT UP! ( you said laughing tying not to go down in defeat. Jeff and John returned with more drinks but this time Shawn kept poking you in the side causing you to almost sit on top of Jeff.)**

**N: Shawn stop it!**

**S: what I'm not doing any thing**

**N: No your poking me and almost on Jeff's lap because of you.**

**JC: I'm sure Jeff doesn't mind that (he winks at Jeff causing him to blush and turn away from you eyes.)**

**S: oh I think so too he is blushing ( laughing)**

**( I decided to be nice and save Jeff from their comments.)**

**N: well I rather be on his lap than yours John. ( you winked at Jeff and he couldn't help but smile)S: oh fine I'm not sexy enough for you then DX BABY?**

**N: Shawn first of all you quiet sexy , Second of all though you're my best friend so ew, and last but not least you just are not my type . So sorry Shawnie. ( you fake pouted at him and he laughed.)**

**S: Just as long as you think I'm sexy cause I'm a sexy boy…**

**N: Don't you dare finish that sentence!**

**My cell rings and it just so happens my ring tone is Jeff's modest song. oh great **

**N: I'll be right back its dad.**

**( guys talking as you go to talk to your dad)**

**JC: I think Jeff is in love**

**J: no man she probably doesn't like me like that.**

**S: I beg to differ she gave you a handshake on raw, she asked you to save her , she sat on your lap , she danced with you come on man ask her out.**

**J: I don't know**

**( Nightmare walks back)**

**N: hey Shawn we should get going.**

**S: yeah good idea its late.**

**JC: Fine but I'm tipsy so Someone else can drive. ( john was totally wasted and lucky me I share a room with him.)**

**(Jeff helped me take John to our room since Shawn had to go talk to Dave seeing he was pissed and all.)**

**JC: do you realize how beautiful you are DX BABY?**

**N: Dude you are so wasted don't start this tonight.**

**J: If you need me I'll be three doors to your left. ( he said as he put John down on the couch and hugged you)**

**N: Thanks Jeff I'll see you later. ( you waved bye to him and seen the clock said 2:00am, Then started to put John onto the bed.)**

**JC: Come on lets have some fun.( he slurred his words while you were helping him change and most of the time he pretty much groped you .)**

**N: That's it! ( you walked into the bathroom to get changed and when you came back out John was still up and talking to himself.)**

**N: you are so lucky I don't kick your ass right now. ( you grabbed your room key and headed for the door.) **

**JC: where are you going?**

**N: to check the weather.**

**( you set an alarm clock and put a bottle of water and 2 advil on the stand next to the bed.)**

**N: you are going to have one hell of a hang over when you get up.**

**( you walked out of the room with the key card and walked to Jeff's door. Hoping Jeff wouldn't be mad at you since its 3:00 am. He opened the door in only boxers causing you to blush.)**

**N: sorry to bother you Jeff but I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight because he got really touchy and if not I'll go see Shawn. You were my first choice though.**

**J: no its ok you can stay here. ( he had you come in the room.)**

**J: you can take the bed and I'll take the couch.**

**N: No Jeff I'm not kicking you out of your bed**

**J: well I'm not letting you sleep any where but the bed.**

**N: fine then I'll just go and sleep ( you quickly jumped on the couch.) here!\**

**J: oh no you don't ( Jeff picked you up and took you to the bed room and tried to drop you on the bed but you had your arms wrapped around his neck so he fell with you and landed on top of you. Did I mention that you had a silk spaghetti strap top that was black and with black short shorts and he has only boxers. did it just get a little warm in here is or is it just me ? ( he just stares at you as he is on top of you. You feel him breathing a little uneasy and you feel his heartbeat against yours. You two just stare at one another then finally his cell phone rings knocking you both back to reality.)**

**J: I'm going to go get that. ( Jeff said uneasily as he pulls himself off of you.)**

**(your still in the omg! I'm falling for him stage and just nod.)**

**N: ok then… ( you just lay there on the bed and wait for him to come back.)**

**J: Fine I guess we will share the bed then as long as you promise not to kick my ass when we sleep.**

**N: Jeff I wouldn't kick your ass don't worry. I would love to do something else though, wait shit I'm falling for him, Damn Shawn was right.**

**(Jeff climbed in next to you. You were quiet and Jeff looked at you.)**

**J: are you ok ?**

**( you then look into his gorgeous green eyes and see the caring look he gave you.)**

**N: yeah, just thinking about Shawn said to me that's all.**

**J: well if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here.**

**N: thanks Jeff ( you roll over so you are hugging him and just rest your head on his chest. He looks down at you and smiled. You just lay there listening to his heartbeat and slowly doze off to sleep.) ( you had a type of dream you'd never thought you would ever have you had a sex dream. And the most interesting thing about it was it was with Jeff.OMFG! ( you wake up and see it is 6:00 am you see Jeff is still sleeping and he is smiling. must be a nice dream ( you slowly move your way out of Jeff's grip around your waits and head to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You then felt a pair of two warm strong arms wrap around your waits causing you to jump.)**

**J: Did I scare you?**

**N: just a little I thought you were sleeping?**

**J: I was but then seen you get up so I wanted to see if your alright.**

**N: well looks like we should be getting up now any ways we have to go see Shawn.**

**J: why what is going on?**

**N: Don't know since we have the day off I guess he wants to do something fun.**

**( you both looked at one another & there was silence.)**

**N: well I guess I should had back to my room now.**

**J: are you sure you can hang around here till you know John isn't like touchy.**

** aw he is so caring and hot I must say very ,very hot, Damn**

**N: fine but I don't have my clothes with me.**

**J: that's ok here.( Jeff gave you a black muscle shirt and some pants.)**

** oh this smells nice **

**N: thanks.**

**J: no problem. ( just then his phone rang again.)**

**J: its Shawn.**

**N: here let me answer it.**

**CONVERSATION:**

**S: hello**

**N: SHAWNIE!**

**S: what are you doing with Jeff's phone?**

**N: well I had to stay at his apartment last night**

**S: WHY? ( some what worried yet angry tone.)**

**N: promise you won't tell dad?**

**S: what happened? (in angry tone.) oh shit now he is pissed**

**( I looked at Jeff and he seen the worry in my eyes and held me close to him .)**

** why do I feel so safe with Jeff , I mean I never felt this way before with anyone, and I actually slept well when he had me in his arms.**

**N: lets just say a certain John got drunk and then got a little touchy with me so I went to Jeff's room.**

**S: He WHAT! oh god!**

**( Jeff took the phone from me and began to calm down Shawn or at least try to.)**

**J: Shawn calm down you got DX BABY over here worried at what your going to do. Please just calm down and how about we have fun today just us three.**

**S: I don't know how you do it Hardy but fine but we have to go see Hunter though.**

**J: Ok fine and I promise not to let anything happen to DX BABY while I'm here. I'll be the one getting her clothes from her room. ( you mouthed thank you to Jeff. He shook his head and said good bye to Shawn and handed you the phone.)**

**N: Well I g2g talk to you soon Shawn**

**S: fine but be good. Luv ya bye.**

**Shawn's POV:**

**( S Shawn, N Nightmare, J Jeff, and H Hunter.)**

**( After the talk with Jeff and Nightmare Shawn decides to head over to Jeff's room to see them. Meanwhile little does he know that they had a very interesting day ahead of them.)**

**S: Knock… Knock… Any one there?**

**( The door opens to reveal Jeff covered in whip cream.)**

**J: oh hey Shawn.**

**S: what happened?**

**( Jeff opens the door and Shawn sees Nightmare on the floor covered in chocolate syrup dying of laughter .)**

**J: that's what happened. ( points to nightmare.)**

**N: Hey its not my fault you had whip cream in the fridge and it was so tempting to do it so?**

**S: well sorry but you look very well funny is a mild word.( laughing) did you get your stuff from John's yet?**

**N: No, I wasn't aloud to leave for the sake of getting myself in danger so Mr. Hardy over there the gentleman that he is got them for me.**

**J: Hey , I wasn't going to let you walk over there to a drunk John Cena the biggest player of them all. Damn, Jeff is falling for her**

**S: Well are you ready to have fun?**

**N: Not yet I have to clean myself off because of someone. ( fake glares at Jeff but can't help but laugh)**

**J: Hey you started it. ( Nightmare smirks and gets an evil idea.)**

**N: well I don't care I'm still going to get cleaned up. Jeff you can stay like that you look good enough to eat. Speaking of which.( walks up to Jeff and licks the whip cream off his cheek.) Yum well I'll be back soon.**

**S: wow looks like someone is in love.( laughs as Jeff is shocked as hell that Nightmare just did that.)**

**J: no she probably only thinks of me as just a friend.**

**S: sure Jeff sure but let me tell you this we are going swimming and Dave is going to show up later so please keep her close. No one is fond of him since what he did at No way out. And I'm also told he has a crush on her as do you to huh.**

**J: First John knows and now you is it that obvious?**

**S: well only to some and since I've known the both of you yes but she doesn't realize it yet so your still safe.**

**J: what am I going to do she probably will go with Dave I mean look at him compared to me.**

**S: will finish this later Hunter is waiting for us now lets go.**

**N: we ready?**

**S&J: yep!**

**( walking to go se Hunter at car waiting for us.)**

**H: Hey DX Baby what's happening?**

**N: Hey Hunt you ready to have some fun?**

**H: with the DX Baby and the show stopper and the King of Kings? Hell yeah! But I see we have someone to join our fun.(looks at Jeff and sees Shawn wink at him)**

**S: yes well lets go so we can see DX Baby in her new bikini .**

**H: oh really? Trying to make the guys drool over you even more now huh? **

**N: shut up and lets go!**

**J: settle down and wait to get him at the pool. ( Jeff whispered in Nightmare's ear.)**

**N: good idea thanks. ( she blushes as Jeff winked at her)**

**S&H: Hey no whispering!**

**N: wow ! Look were here I'm going to the dressing room.**

**H: don't you have your suit on underneath ?**

**N: yes but knowing you ,you have the camera with you and will video tape me taking off my clothes and will end up making quickly hide somewhere.**

**J: come out DX Baby I'm sure you look fine**

**S: yeah you will have all these guys drooling over you**

**N: fine then but no camera! ( steps out of the dressing room)**

**S: very nice.**

**H: smile for the camera ( laughing)**

**N: God damn you Hunter! ( starts backing up towards the dressing rooms)**

**H: grab her please so we can have a look at her outfit.**

**( Jeff grabs you and holds you so you can show off to the camera.)**

**N: I so hate you all now with a passion.**

**S&H: we know you don't hate us but you look very good though.**

**J: ( whispers in your ear.) On my account I think you look hot.( winks at you causing you to blush.)**

**S: Hardy what did you say to her to make her blush?**

**H: wait did you just say DX Baby is blushing? Our DX Baby?**

**S: yeah why? Oh wow I just got it. ( smirks at Hunter.)**

**N: Oh Shut up! ( walks over to them but gets pushed in the pool by Jeff.)OMFG!**

**J: sorry but you looked like you needed to cool off.( laughing)**

**S: nice one Hardy**

**H: yeah DX baby you need to chill**

**N: yeah well you look a little hot Jeff here.( splashes him.) better?**

**J: Oh so that's how your playing huh?**

**N: ( splashes him again) Yeppers Jeffers. ( laughs)**

**J: That's it. ( jumps in the pool and chases after her and holds her so her legs are around his waist and her arms are around his neck facing him.)**

**N: Jeff please don't.**

**J: don't what dunk you? ( gets an evil smirk on his face.)**

**N: If you dunk me you will go under too I'll make sure of it.**

**J: Well if dunking you means I'm going under with a hot girl on me its worth it.(You blush at this comment which causes Hunter just to die of laughter pretty much.)**

**( you go under then finally surface with Jeff just smiling a smile that makes you want to kiss him but you decided to act hurt and mess around.)**

**N: You suck! ( you stick your tongue out at Jeff .)( He surprises you by grabbing your hand and sucking on it.)**

**J: Yeah well you blow.( So you decide to blow on his face.)**

**N: I might blow but you still suck you say laughing.**

**S&H: And if your not done with that we got two words for you SUCK IT! ( laughing)**

**N: very nice guys very nice.**

**( Just then Dave and John walk into the pool area .)**

**(DDave, JCJohn, JJeff, SShawn, HHunter, N Nightmare, SHShannon, MMatt.)**

**Dave and John's Conversation:**

**JC: well looks like Jeff and DX Baby are having a good time. ( points to you and Jeff through the door with you and Jeff just laughing and fooling around with you on his lap.)**

**D: oh great what is he doing here?**

**JC: well does the fact she stayed over with him last night could be the reason and that their tagging against Melina and Nitro also is a reason.**

**D: WHAT! Why did she stay with him last night?**

**JC: I kind of got a little tipsy… **

**D: are you sure nothings going on with them 2?**

**JC: Not that I know of. ( John's thought I really hope DX Baby is ok it looks like she's having fun with Jeff but I know that something is going to happen because I know how Dave can get when he is jealous.)**

**JC: Let's go in. ( enters the pool area and sees DX Baby still wrapped around Jeff.)**

**D: Hey guys!**

**JC: Hey Jeff , DX Baby. So Jeff when are you planning on letting her go so I can get a hug?**

**( Jeff blushes as do you and he slowly lets you go not wanting to.)**

**S: DX Baby come on the slide with me.**

**N: do you realize that you just sounded like a 5 year old?**

**S: Hey ! ( fake pouts.)**

**H: Oh look what you've done.**

**N: What? Fine come on Shawn.**

**D: ( whistles as you get out of the pool.) Looking good DX Baby.**

**( At this remark Hunter films me blushing but also gets the look of anger on tape that Jeff sends over to Dave.)**

**H: oh god what's going to happen now? ( calls John over to talk to him about the situation.)**

**JC: yo what's up?**

**H: what are we going to do about those 2?**

**JC: what you mean Dave and Jeff?**

**H: Yes haven't you notice the non stop drooling of the 2 over her? ( still filming)**

**JC: I don't know but there goes Shawn and DX Baby down the slide.**

**H: oh I got to film this.( Films Shawn screaming like a girl with you dying of laughter.)**

**H: Hey Shawn get over here! **

**( Just then Matt and Shannon show up to hang out)**

**N: SHANNON ! MATT ! ( screams causing the guys to jump a little.)**

**M&S: DX BABY !**

**D: What are you guys doing here isn't smack down in Texas?**

**S: yeah but we decided to come see the beauty over there DX BABY. Why are you here?**

**( sees a look of I so want to kill him from Jeff .)**

**D: Well they want me to make an appearance on Raw and call out someone don't know who though. ( even though he does so know that he is going to call out Jeff.) ( Dave then winks at DX BABY knowing she will probably be there for him to show her he is better than Jeff.)**

**( Jeff seen the wink and lets say if someone doesn't talk or distract him all hell is going to break loose.)**

**N: EW!!!!!!!!!!!! He winked at me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO Shan you here and I don't get a hug fine then. ( fake pouts.) I see you don't care about me fine I'll go see someone who does care. ( swims over to Jeff and whispers in his ear.) Go along with what I say ok. Jeff just smirks and says yes in his sexy southern accent. OMFG! He is so hot!**

**Jeff's POV for a bit:**

**J: I knew she had an evil idea up her sleeve so I think I'll help her get Shan and them. Aw, Shan don't be mean.**

**N: Jeff you care about me right? ( she said string into my eyes. of course I do but only if I could tell her how much)**

**J: Of course. ( great now the guys are looking at us.)**

**N: Can you do me a favor? **

**J: Anything… OH I mean yeah sure. ( great I'm not going to hear the end of that comment from Hunter but she is blushing now.)**

** N: well (whispers in my ear I set it up at the changing room over there so if any one goes in there they will walk out like a smurf so lets see which one of them get it.) got it? **

**J: Yep! ( smirks with DX BABY.)**

**( meanwhile back with Matt, Shan , Shawn , and Hunter.)**

**( they were talking about the love triangle happening with DX BABY , Jeff , and Dave. Then Hunter gets an idea of DX BABY moving in with Matt and them since she is looking for a place to stay. While they are talking in the pool is DX BABY, Jeff , and Dave. Then at dinner the guys will talk to her about moving in with them. **

**Convo.:**

**S: Hey Matt I got a question for you.**

**M: yeah?**

**S: It's about Jeff , Do you know if he likes DX BABY?**

**M: Are you serious?**

**SH: Because ever sine he seen her that is all he talked about wanting to meet her. And when they fought for the belt he was just happy to be around her.**

**H: Hey Shawn I got an idea . ( whispers in Shawn's ear.) Why don't we ask them if DX BABY could move in with them and see how things go?**

**S: That's a good idea but what do you think she will say about it?**

**H: ( shrugs?)**

**H: Shannon, your real good friends with her how do you think she would feel if she moved in with you guys?**

**SH: I don't know but she'd probably like it.**

**M: yeah have her move in with us it will get Jeff to shut up. ( laughing.)**

**H: So it's settled she will move in with you guys . Now lets tell Lover boy Jeff.**

**M: Hey Jeff get your ass over here!**

**J: Ho god what did I do now?**

**JC: ( from the dressing room.) DX BABY!**

**N: DIDN'T DO IT ! ( By now all the guys are laughing and Dave left.)**

**JC: ( walks out of the dressing room covered in blue paint.)**

**S: OMG! It's a smurf! ( laughing)**

**M: Ok then back to business.**

**J: what?**

**SH: How would you feel if DX Baby moved in with us?**

**J: Stop joking now what is it your going to yell at me for?**

**H&M: Seriously.**

**J: (smiles ) well I'd never have a bad day with her around and it will be great knowing I will see her everyday.**

**SH: awww! Jeffy's in love. ( makes a kissing face.)**

**J: SHUT UP!  
M: well we will ask her tonight at dinner ok?**

**S&H&J: yeah. ( Jeff still blushing and smiling .)**

**SH: Lets go I'm hungry!**

**( from the pool.)**

**N: Shannon your always hungry, that's why your fat! (laughing.)**

**M: nice one.**

**N: hey Shawn can you help me out of the pool?**

**S: No, because I don't trust you.**

**N: Fine, Jeff do you trust me? ( says it with a pouting face.)**

**J: yes, come on I'll help you.**

**N: thanks Jeffers I love you more then Shawn now. ( kisses Jeff on the cheek and goes to the dressing room.)**

**( Jeff is shocked at what just happened and has the priceless look on his face.)**

**N: Well lets go boys!**

**S: Hey how come we got no kisses?**

**N: fine your such a cry baby.**

**S: where we heading? **

**H: don't know don't care.**

**N: sounds like a plan. (laughing)**

**JC: 2 people have to lap.**

**N&S: I am!**

**H: who you sitting on?**

**S: well ladies first.**

**N: Fine the who to pick? Hmmm…**

**SH: sit on me!**

**N: No! last time you pinched me when I did so no.**

**(Matt hits Jeff to make him say something.)**

**N: so who wants me? ( John and them smirked.)**

**J: She's taken you sick people. ( this made DX Baby blush.)**

**M: Nice save. ( whispers in Jeff's ear.)**

**JC: alright love birds stop staring at one another and lets go!**

**S: Fine John, if you want me to sit on you that badly fine but you better by me a good dinner if you want a good dessert. ( winks at John causing everyone to die of laughter.)**

**SH: (laughing) well we will leave you two alone. ( sits in the middle.)**

**N: well looks like I get to sit on your lap.**

**J: yep! ( smiles causing her to blush while the guys are smirking to each other.)**

**(Jeff sits and has DX Baby on his lap and they all listened to music and had fun heading to the restaurant.) ( At dinner you guys sat at a booth in the one side it was Shawn, you, and Hunter. On the other side it was Matt, Jeff, and Shannon.)**

**S: So what do we want?**

**H: Don't care**

**M: Pizza?**

**N: yes, I only get to eat fatty foods when I'm at dad's house.**

**J: And who is to tell you what you can and can't do?**

**N: It's my diet that shamrock made me.**

**J: oh.**

**SH: good thing.**

**N: why?**

**M: because Jeff looked like he was going to kill the guy.**

**J: Hey I care.**

**N: Aww! Thanks Jeffers.**

**M: oh we wanted to ask you something.**

**N: and that is? Wait am I going to end up killing you for it?**

**M: no I hope.**

**SH: How would you feel if you moved in with us?**

**N: Sweetness! yay!**


End file.
